


A New Resolution

by untoldstory21



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untoldstory21/pseuds/untoldstory21
Summary: The night before they set out to save Aerith, Cloud and Tifa open up to each other in a deeper way. Followed by a deeper motivation for both of them.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	A New Resolution

“Thank you,” Tifa said, staring at Cloud. 

There was a peacefulness, one that she hadn’t felt in a long time. She could feel a soft breeze blow around her lifting up the sweet scent of the flowers. The same type of flower Cloud had given her when he first came to the now gone Seventh Heaven. The thought alone made her heart begin to drop again. Though these flowers meant something, they meant reunion. It was like destiny that she and Cloud were brought back together after so many years. 

She looked at his face, his eyes were fixed on her and his mouth was slightly open like he was trying to say something but didn’t have the words. It was a look from him that she noticed more often recently. Carefully Tifa fixed her hair averting her eyes.

“I guess we should be getting back now, we will need our rest for tomorrow.” She said, starting to make her way out of the flower bed.

This through Cloud of out his trance, and without thinking he reached out for her hand as she passed by.

“Wait.” He wasn’t sure why he said anything.

Tifa turned around facing him; this time his face was averted, though even in the dark she could see a slight redness in his cheeks. She let his loose grip change as her hand slowly intertwined with his. 

“Is everything okay Cloud?” Tifa said she gave a soft smile. 

It was times like this it didn’t feel like there was a fight going on, like they were kids again. Cloud looked up, why did he just notice how stunning her red eyes pierced through the darkness of night, or how her soft gentle smile reminded him of home which had seemed like such a fog. 

“I...I thought we could stay here for a little longer.” Cloud didn’t know why, he just knew that he didn’t want this time to end. 

The two looked for a small opening to sit, so they did not want to hurt any of the flowers. They found a slight gap at the edge of the drop off facing the house. Tifa sat down first and patted the hard ground telling Cloud to sit next to her. 

She could hear the clang of metal as Cloud took the large Buster Sword off his back and leaned it against the rocks of the cliff. Tifa could feel her heart begin to steadily beat, as he sat down, his shoulder brushing against hers. The touch of his skin made her tingle. 

Silence passed by as the two sat there under the metal sky. Yet a slight glimpse of stars could be seen from the gap sector seven had left. 

“Hey, Cloud?” Tifa said, looking at the house still lit up.

“Yeah,” he said slightly, turning to see her face silhouetted by the lights of the home.

“How did you meet Aerith, and why do you want to save her?” Tifa asked knowing that the answer she could get might not be the one she wanted. 

“Well, I first met her when I was coming back from the first mission. She was getting attacked by those spirits, the ones that were in Sector 7. As a thank you, she gave me a flower.”

Tifa moved her hand to feel the flower next to her. 

“The one you gave me.” 

Cloud nodded, before turning and facing the house with her.

“I knew it was strange for you to bring flowers.” She couldn’t help but smile as she thought back.

“Then after, I feel during the explosion of the reactor I landed in a church not too far from here. She was there getting flowers, this kind to be exact.” Cloud stopped for a second, he could hear Elmyra’s words to him about leaving Aerith. He had failed to keep Aerith safe in the end, as much as he tried to keep the promise.

“Cloud if you don’t want to talk any more that’s fine, I know you don’t like to share information,” Tifa said knowing she didn’t want to push him to reveal anything. 

Cloud took a deep breath,

“It’s fine.” He said trying to remember his place in the explanation.

“A Turk showed up at the Church, and basically she hired me as a bodyguard. You know Merc stuff.” 

“I see, is that why you want to save her because of the job,” Tifa said she had come to like Aerith; she was a sweet girl, but at the same time felt a bit of jealous towards the florist as she had seemed to get close to Cloud fast.

“Not exactly, when Elmyra met me she was just as stern as tonight. But told me to never see Aerith again so she could remain safe and have a peaceful life, which I was fine with. But she followed me, which led to us meeting you on the way to Wall Street.” Cloud said skipping over the odd visions he had and this odd feeling connected to Aerith. 

“But for why, I want to get her back so she can have that normal life. I promised Elmyra and I plan on keeping it.” Cloud paused again and looked at Tifa who sat there patiently.

“Also, so I can thank her. She did help keep Marlene safe, plus she helped me get to you at Corneo’s. I know you could take care of yourself but ....” Cloud trailed off; he didn’t want to feel like he was babying her.

He felt her hand on top of his, as she turned to look him in the face. 

“It’s okay, it was nice to have the backup after seeing all that he could do. I want to thank her too.” Tifa looked at his face, his blonde hair pointy as ever, and his blue eyes that shined because of the mako they all just made her smile. 

“I think this is the most you’ve opened up to me.” Tifa laughed, without thinking she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Cloud let out a soft sound as he tried to say something but the words couldn’t come out. He could feel the warmth of her body as she pressed into him. 

“Hey Cloud, I’ve realized something.” She picked up his hand and once again interlaced her fingers with his.

Cloud carefully held her hand back, not wanting to hurt her again with his strength. Like the hug, this just felt right, even with his glove on he knew their hands were meant to be linked. 

“Yeah” he responded, having got too caught up in their actions.

“When I’m with you, I feel like I’m home.” She said closing her eyes for a brief second to take in the fresh breeze that came from this flower oasis. 

“Yeah, I feel the same.” He wasn’t sure why but it did. 

Tifa was surprised, she wasn’t expecting him to give any response. A smile once again broke on her face, the pain of earlier was still in her heart but she knew if Cloud was by her side it would be alright. 

A moment or two passed before Cloud spoke up, their hands still locked together.

“We should get some rest, tomorrow will be a long day.” He began to get up.

“Yeah you’re right, if we want to save Aerith we will need our strength.” She said straightening up.

Cloud helped pull her up, their hands let go, but their bodies remained close to each other. They both found themselves lost in each other, their vivid eyes, and their hearts starting to beat faster. 

Before a second could even pass, Tifa had worked her arms around Cloud’s neck. Their faces now centimeters away from each other. Tifa knew what this feeling was, she felt it coming for a while. She leaned forward. Then for a second stopped and looked at him.

“Please, if you don’t mean it, don’t do this. I can’t handle it if you just fake it for me.” Tifa said as her arms were still around him; her chest tightened even more as much as she wanted it. She wanted it to be real. Her eyes closed, as she let her feelings known.

Cloud wasn’t going to deny what he was feeling either. He closed the distance between the two of them. Her lips were slightly chapped from the events that had preceded them. But he didn’t care, it was like they were sweet. He wasn’t going to deny how much she meant to him. Tifa deepened the kiss; she could feel the answer to her worry. She felt everything melt away at that moment. He may not have said it but she could feel how much he cared. Soon the two parted, regaining their breath. 

“I will make a new promise to you and stay by your side, so neither of us has to lose our home again.” He said with his usual serious expression. 

“I hold you to that because I want to stay by your side to Cloud. I love you.” She cupped his cheek but only for a moment. 

“I love you, too.” He couldn’t help but give a small, brief smile.

The two separated, Cloud grabbed the sword still leaning against the rocks. Then they slowly started making their way back to the house hand and hand, knowing the next day would be their toughest challenge yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my version of the resolution scene from FF VII Remake. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
